


Long Distance Phone Call

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Happy Family, Phone Calls, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Edward talks to his brother, and thinks about how wonderful his life has become.





	Long Distance Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I told myself at some point during Fictober I'd try to do something with the Resembool kids, and here it is.

“I’m tellin’ ya, Al. It’s amazing. Creta has to much to offer! You should’ve seen it.”

“Xing has been pretty fantastic too! I’ve been learning a lot from the Chang clan’s Alkahestrists.”

“What d’you think ol’ Mustang would say about this? Us heading around the rest of the world, wasting money on a fruitless search?”

“I think he’d be proud of us for pursuing our goals. We may have changed a lot since we were kids, but we’re still focused on throwing the world on its head.”

“Eh, I still think he’d be a little annoyed. Anyways, Granny wants to know when you’re coming home.”

“It’ll be fairly soon. How’s the wedding planning going? Is Winry driving you crazy yet?” Al chuckled.

“Nah, she wants something simple, so that’s what we’re doing. We’re pretty much just waiting on you to get back before we set the date.”

“Should I invite Ling and Mei? Ling is still settling into being Emperor, but I’m sure this is something he wouldn’t want to miss.”

“Might as well. They’re practically like family now, aren’t they?” Ed sighed.

“Do you think Granny would mind?”

“You kidding? She’s missed us. And since Winry and I are planning on moving to Rush Valley after--”

“You’re moving?! What? Why?!”

“Well, Winry has clients there, and her automail’s going to be most of our income so…”

“You’re leaving Resembool?”

Edward sighed, trying to soothe his brother. “It’s a good step. Moving toward a better future an’ all that. And we’re still gonna come visit. Granny would kill us if we didn’t.”

“But Resembool is our home.”

“And it always will be. Calm down, Al. It’s not like we’re leaving Amestris. Besides, it’s closer to Central and Mustang asked me to start teaching at the university there.”

“Teaching? You?” Al’s incredulity shocked Edward.

“I  _ am _ something of a genius, even if I can’t do Alchemy anymore. I can still teach theoretical stuff.”

“Well that’s exciting,. Congratulations, Brother.”

“It’s no big deal. Just get home soon, ya hear, Al?”

“Of course. I’ll see you soon.”

The link clicked dead, and Edward slowly set the earpiece down. It had taken a long time to get here, but things had changed. The world was certainly a brighter place.

“How is Alphonse?” Ed’s head turned to find Winry, setting down a basket of folded laundry. She had a big smile on her face.

“He sounds good. Said he’s coming home soon.”

“It’ll be good to see him again,” she replied, moving closer to wrap her arms around Edward’s shoulders.

“Yeah, it’s been too long.”

With one more squeeze and a kiss to the cheek, Winry went back to pick up her laundry basket. As she went to put the clothes away, Ed though again just how lucky he was. His world was fuller than he’d ever imagined it could be. Even without his Alchemy, he could still be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
